bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misconceived Premonitions
A rarity that almost is unseeable, a black haired man who looked very young despite his status, was walking through the streets of rukongai. This was Jin Terumi , an extremely powerful and influential Vizard in the human world, who is currently one of the most amazing businessman in the Human World. Surprisingly, he came all the way to Soul Society, only because he heard there was a new 'Genius' as they said among their ranks. He was curious to see if this person really was a genius, or one of those boring 'weaklings' that had boasted about their amazing capabilities. As he stopped, he was at the front gates of the Gotei 13. Waliking along the outskirts of the Sereitei while out on patrol with one of his friends, Tenma stopped as he spotted a figure near the gate. "Hey Meru. Who's that?" Meru scratached his head before shaking his head nonchalantly "Hm..er...well..I'm not sure. Why don-" "It was a rhetorical question Meru. I already deduced that he is not one of us. Alas, I shall go greet our fine guest on this lovely evening." Approaching the outsider, Tenma faked a courteous tone. "Greetings. Welcome to the Sereitei, home of the strongest warriors and bravest souls. What can I do for you today?" Jin was mildly suspicious of the man, but played along to see his reactions." Oh me? I'm not anyone special, I'm just a visitor from the Human World, and a former Shinigami from here." Jin said, in a rather cheerful tone, which was a feint for his suspicion. "Former? As in what? Ah..my apologies. You must be the former shinigami that went to the World of the Living to become a party clown for children. Mr. Bobo I presume? Right this way, the birthday party you are scheduled for is right down this road." Tenma smiled as he pointed to the large door leading to the barracks. Jin was slightly annoyed by this reaction, although pleased to see his 'opponent's' quick mind and replied with." Oh, no, no, no. I am not Mr.Bobo, I am Jin Terumi, I am sure someone would have heard of me. Even if you haven't, now you have!" Jin said, before calming down slightly and continued with," I'm actually here to 'test' this new 'talent' that has rosen up through the ranks, I want to see if he is truly a 'genius' or one of those annoying boasters." Jin ended his sentence, although he was surprised at his advesary's quick mind, and he presumably had attained no amazing rank from Jin's observations. "Oh my. Hmm....well we can't just have anyone running free here. And while it saddens me that you aren't Mr. Bobo...by the way between me and you...I was really looking foward to that performance....but, I will have to take things into my own hands." A solemn look breifly came across Tenma's face as looked at Meru causing the white haired shinigami to take off back to his quarters, before turning back to face the black haired man with a smile. "Mr. Jin Terumi. Exiled shinigami. Powerful yet tempermental. I have heard of you but I was truly hoping that we could just bypass all of that because now things will have to get a bit dirty." Jin had his slightly dull but partially excited look on his face, as he summoned his sword using kido, then using immense speeds he had effortlessly dissappeared from the area, as he was on a roof of a house, he said," If you wish to fight, let's go somewhere with less crowd." Jin also had an ulterior motive to this, although it was rather silly as all he wanted to see was his opponent's speed. Walking toward Jin, Tenma sighed as he stopped by a door for a moment before emerging with a ladder and placed it against the wall near Jin's foothold as he began to climb. "You know, you could give a guy some warning before doing something like that. What kind of nonsense is this where we have to climb buildings. We were right by the gate, we could have easily walked outside. I will never understand people like you." Jin then replied with a rather unusual comment." Have you ever heard the saying 'Curiousity killed the Cat?' well, that applies to almost every 'villain' that Soul Society has come across, including Aizen. However, does that stop them from searching for answers? No, in fact, curiousity only kills someone when they have stopped becoming curious, as once 'perfection' is attained, arrogance reveals itself, and eventually they stop thinking and kill themselves." Jin said, eventually reaching a large area where there was nobody to be seen. Nodding his head, Tenma smiled. "So is this nothing more than the rambling of a madman or do your words have any meaning? I thought you were looking for this genius. Hm...may I ask how you might have even heard about him? In fact, do you know his name? Maybe I could help you find him. Hahaha. Look at me being the helpful little worker bee." " Well, all I have heard is that he is part of the famed Satonaka Clan, as well as an exceptionally powerful combatant from his rank." Jin replied, slightly annoyed at this man's peculiar reactions, noting that he was much different from a 'standard' person. "Famed Satonaka Clan? Hm. I think I might have heard about this man you speak of. Tell me do you think this is something truly amazing since you're going to such lengths?" Tenma laughed as he walked to place himself across from Jin. "Or if you prefer you could have a spar with me because I'm sure he will pick up on the energy from the battle and come running." " A spar?" Jin asked himself for a moment, knowing full well this person's position could not have been any higher than a 3rd seat, he replied," Well, if you are so confident, then let's see if you are correct." Jin clutched his blade, even though he preferred hakuda, he thought that this man he faced wasn't too powerful so it would be alright. " Well, let's begin." Jin said, using Shunpo to close the distance, he aimed a light attack at his opponent, as he usually did with his battle strategy. "Hohoho." Tenma laughed as he began fumbling with his blade in an attempt to draw it. "Now. Now. Why don't you give me a chance to prepare. I have to do my stretches otherwise i'm not too good to anyone. In fact I think it would make things a bit dull for you." Jin retreated his strike and moved back a few metres before going into a defensive position with his blade, knowing that this man would be more than he seemed. "Oh! I know. Looks like you may be keener then I thought. Let me tell you this, that Satonaka fellow is one strange guy. But fear not, I'm sure you two would get along." Relaxing his blade to his side, Tenma crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let's see if you can get past this." Effortlessly Jin moved before Tenma, hoping to get a point blank attack, he shot out a beam of lightning towards Tenma, reminscent to the Byakurai spell. "Oh?" Tenma moved his hands as he began bending the air around him into the form of a crude barrier that slowed the beams enough for him to dodge out of the way. "I see, you're not only fast but skilled in kido as well. And here I was thinking that you were some kind of jester, boy was I wrong." " Indeed you were." Jin replied immediately as he was already to the right of Tenma, hoping to get a powerful slice in from his right to finish the battle. Taking a deep breath as he shifted his hands in a circular motion, Tenma reversed the flow of the powerful strike back toward Jin. "Tch. Looks like that took a bit more out of me than I expected. You're a lot stronger than I thought." Tenma gasped as his he watched his opponent's strike flow fast in a reverse motion. "What?" Jin gasped in thought as he was slashed by his own attack, causing quite a large amount of damage, which had him bleed rather easily, as he was rather surprised." I suppose you are of the Satonaka Clan? I've heard about their unusual manipulation of reiatsu, although now I wonder, will I be able to deal with this? Genius?" "Whoops! I guess I let myself get caught up in the fight huh? Darn, and I was having fun too." Tenma sighed as he readied himself. "You found me though, I'm this genius you wanted to find. Though...I think genius is far too simple. I prefer to think of myself as a complex puzzle box." "Indeed, a complex puzzle box is much more appropiate for a man like you." Jin was saying before tactifully retreating using immense speeds and landing on the side of a building directly behind Tenma, then chanting,"' Saruo'." Hoping that Tenma wouldn't be able to activate his ability against surprise opponents. He leapt off the building with immense force and spun quickly, aiming both legs at Tenma's back. Tenma smirked as he took the brunt of the attack and was sent flying into a nearby wall leaving a large crater. "Hey! You can't compliment me then go hitting me like that." Spitting a large quantity of blood from his mouth, Tenma closed his eyes and clapped his hands together before tilting his head a bit. "Shall we begin?" Tenma's eyes shot open as he began perfoming multiple flips toward Jin at high speeds, before launching himself like a rocket at the man in front of him. Knowing that he had no time to dodge, he took a defensive position as he took most of the impact of the powerful attack as he skidded back before being crashed into a wall, gaining major injuries from the attack Tenma launched at him, he retaliated by shooting out three powerful blasts of energy similar to the kido spell Okasen in power, as they directed themselves towards Tenma's position. Landing on his hands, Tenma perfomed a dancing-like motion before springing up into the air and twisting his body before landing behind Jin on top of the wall where he proceeded to walk along its length on his hands. "Haha. You know, I never really understood why you wanted to find me? Do you have work for me? If that's the case I'm gonna have to add a harassment fee to the charge. Heh heh." Jin turned around, and stared blankly at the strange individual before saying," I just want to see if my suspicions were correct, but surprisingly, yet fortunately I was wrong. So, now that one question is out of my mind, another enters. How strong you truly are?" Jin asked him, as a rhetorical question. "How strong am I? Well why didn't you just ask?" Tenma smiled before falling down to the other side of the wall before rapidly flowing back to the side of Jin. "I'm pretty powerful honestly, this little ability I have here has it uses. Though it usually exhausts me to no end to have to actually do something." Spinning his body in a rapid motion, Tenma launched himself like a drill to kick the black haired man away. Not needing any more injuries, Jin summoned his Hollow Mask reluctantly, and deflected the kick with one hand, before rotating and attacking with a powerful kick of his own, enhanced with his Hollowfication strength. Caught off guard by the sudden emergence of his opponent's hollow mask, Tenma was sent through a wal holding his chest from the pain force of the kick. "Arrrrghh!!!" Screaming in pain, Tenma's voice was filled with blood boiling pain. Standing in the rubble, Tenma drew his sword. "Well then, if this is how we will do things then I suppose....I will just have to cut you where you stand!" With that, Tenma sprung forwrd blade in hand in attempt to cleave his opponent's legs. Being caught off guard, Jin was barely able to avoid the brunt of the attack, however his legs were still cut minorly, hindering his movements. Jin was slightly annoyed, and then charged up two cero simultaneously in his eyes before shooting them, they were a dark green color, hinting that Jin put considerable power into them and were headed towards Tenma. In a rage, Tenma simply tried to deflect the blasts away with his blade alone before his body was ravaged by the force of the attack, Spitting up more blood, Tenam began to laugh hysterically as he realized he was outmatched if he didn't do anything. Mustering his strength, he slowly whispered "Number Six: Gyaku Karasu" Appearing behind Jin using shunpo, the back of Tenma's blade was set the cleave his foe in two. Well knowing that he would be cleaved in two if he didn't try anything, Jin had no time to react and was seemingly cut in half, as suddenly all that remained was his sleeveless shirt and he chanted, "Utsusemi." From a roof above Tenma, panting as he said," Wow, I must say you are very powerful. Should we end this soon however, you're getting battered?" "Oh these little scratches? Don't mind me. I'm particularly enjoying myself. Its not often I face an opponent that makes me utilize my swordplay." Smirking, Tenma sliced at the air sending a shockwave through it toward Jin. "Take it as a compliment that my body is bruised. It means I wanted to fight you without utilizing my ability." " Is that the case? Fine, but we don't want a talent like you go to waste do we? In fact I want to learn about that power of yours." Jin said, replying his shockwave like attack with an equally powerful slash, negating both attacks and then removed his hollow mask, before saying." Bring it on." Jin sheathed his sword and instantly appeared a certain distance from Tenma, sending a flurry of punches to the air, which caused minor shockwaves that were like bullets except not as lethal and headed towards Tenma. "Oh do you? Well don't say I didn't warn you." Tenma smiled as he braced himself by placing his sword back in its sheath before adopting his body in a similar stance to that of Jin and launched a series of punches back toward his opponent causing the initial shockwaves to flow back upon their sender. "This ability of mine is the reason I have the position that I do." Dodging the shockwaves that headed towards Jin he replied to Tenma's comment," But you're nothing more than a 3rd Seat from my observations? Although I could be wrong no doubt. I don't think an ability like that would be so unvalued." Jin said, firing off three seperate golden chains similar to Sajo Sabaku towards Tenma, while consecutively forming a spherical barrier around himself to avoid any potential counterattack. "Of course I am. But I am the 3rd seat to the Captain Commander herself. She wants to have me watched just in case I decided to betray the Soul Society due to my secondary ability. Hahaha." Spinning on his hands and gesturing a series of kicking motions, Tenma sent the kido back toward Jin but watched as they deflected away. "Hm...it seems as though I didn't notice that barrier in time. My mistake. No worries, it won't happen again." As the barrier blocked the kido that Jin fired at Tenma, he was getting slightly irritated at his annoying ability, although he did praise the Satonaka Clan for their immense and unique powers, this was slightly overboard, although Jin did notice that using the ability by reflex might not be possible, although knowing the opponent in front of him, it wasn't likely. As he was inspecting this, he softly chanted,"I ask myself, Kyomi Saimin." Although no immediate reaction had been seen, his blade was softly illuminating, indicating the successful release of his zanpakutou. "Haha. Oh? You aren't moving now? Could it be that my abilities have you scared?" Tenma laughed as he made his way toward Jin in a creeping like fashion. "Me, scared? Not in any way at all. By the way, May I injure you?" Jin asked in a tone that eered of suspicion and would freeze any standard individual. Forming a chair out of stone, Tenma took a seat. "Oh? By all means go ahead. What do you wish to know?" " Well, let's see. How exactly does your ability work?" Jin asked then, although his hypnosis was rather weak on Tenma because of his answer, he kept his guard up with a kido barrier. "Hm? Well its simple...I just reverse the flow of any point of phenomena. Take this dagger for instance." Pulling out a dagger he tossed it up before allowing it to fall directly over his head a he closed his eyes. "And like this..." Flashing his eye open, the dagger flew back up into the sky before shattering through friction. "I can change the way certain things work." " So, it's basically unstoppable unless you choose not to use it.... That's why they sometimes call the Satonaka, the Anti-Shinigami Clan, huh?" Jin sealed his zanpakutou, knowing it would have no effect on the individual before him, and said." Should we wrap this up?" Before once again pulling his hollow mask over his face. "Haha no. There are plenty of ways of stopping it...I just chose not to mention. But oh? Wrap this up? Aww....I didnt expect it to end so soon. But very well. We shall end this fight as you wanted." Tenma smiled as he drew his blade once again. " Let's go then." Jin said, pouring spiritual power into his blade, it radiated, as he charged towards Tenma, although not his usual style of battle, he couldn't afford to waste any more time, if he went for any longer, he might have to go to hospital, which he didn't want to go to. "Ay!" Charging foward, Tenma locked blades with Jin causing a massive uplift of dust and loose energy. "Noot bad. I thought I would have surely lost to you already. I'm quite proud of myself. Haha." Smiling, Tenma launched a powerful kick toward his opponent's side. "'' It wasn't enough?" Jin thought to himself, as he blocked the powerful kick with his bare hand, causing a slight shake in the earth, before attempting to finish off his opponent with an attack that would disable him, as he slashed his sword to his stomach, hoping to get him quickly. Caught off-guard, Tenma was struck by Jin's blade in the stomach causing a large gaping wound. "Guah!" Dropping to the ground, he held himself up with zanpakuto. "Heh.....look like I was too careless in this fight." " So, you have given up?" Jin pointed his sword towards Tenma's body, and said." You gave me quite a few answers today, I congratulate you. Now, get yourself to a hospital, we might fight yet again." Jin said, turning around and starting to walk away. "Give up? Heh. Not a chance. I'm letting you get away this time because I refuse to utilize my shikai in a place like this. Its too peaceful to destroy such a place with my own abilities." Tenma laughed as he held his wound before sighing "One of these days I'll track you down and we'll do battle for real." " Oh really? Fine then, come back when we are at a lovely deserted place, alright?" As Jin started to walk away, he remembered something, smirked and said." By the way, there's no need to "track" me down, you'll find me in the Human World quite.... easily." "Heh. Human world eh? You better believe I will be there."Tenma smirked as he lifted himself up and began walking toward the 4th division. "Don't go running scared either when I do find you." " I don't run scared, don't worry. So you come whenever you like, and I'll be able to give you an appointment, and it would be good..... advertising for me." Jin said, opening a Senkaimon to the Human World, saying." You're an interesting fellow you know." As he entered the Senkaimon, surprisingly waving goodbye. "Heh. Same to you." Tenma smiled before waving his new '''friend' off and falling off the wall leading to the 4th division in pain.